


An Accurate Horoscope

by idacalgal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Eternal Sterek, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Horoscopes, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2870735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idacalgal/pseuds/idacalgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski's horoscope was creepily accurate.</p><p>And he was going to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Accurate Horoscope

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr, I love talking to you guys!
> 
> tumblr.com/rjhagerty
> 
> XOXO - Ryan

“Today, you may need to make a sacrifice for a man in your life. He’s been there for you, Aries, a rock for you to lean on. You might even have taken him for granted since his presence has been such a consistent force. Although he may not ask for your support, offer it anyway, or silently step in and make his life easier. An attitude of gratitude opens doors to abundance.”

 

It was stupid and Stiles knew it. Horoscopes had little scientific backing and were, in essence, illogical. Still, according to Stiles, since it couldn’t hurt to look, why not check in on them once in a while? Sometimes they were frighteningly accurate and today was no exception. 

 

Before finishing the first sentence of his horoscope, Stiles was already thinking of Derek. Derek had truly been a rock for Stiles to lean on, and in some cases that was literal, like the time that Stiles had been stung by some mythical bee that had rendered his muscles practically useless and Derek had helped to drag him out of the forest to safety. Or the time that Stiles woke up from one of his worst nightmares screaming on a night that he dad wasn’t there to convince him that he was awake. His screams had woke Derek even from miles away and he had ran to help Stiles through it. 

 

And Stiles had taken him for granted. He had always thanked Derek, but never as fully as he should have. Without Derek, Stiles might be crazy or probably even dead and all he ever got in return was a casual thanks from Stiles. 

 

Derek never asked for more, but Stiles knew that he really needed it. From what Stiles knew, Derek actually deserved to be showered in love and roses and held in a vice-tight hug until all of the terrible memories and pent up feelings could be eased and then he should be hugged for long after that. Stiles knew this, but he had never offered it, afraid of being turned down for his troubles. 

 

According to the horoscope, which at this point, Stiles already knew was speaking to his soul, he should either offer his gratitude anyway or silently step in and make his life easier and he intended to do just that. Well, Stiles had never been good at doing anything silently, he wasn’t going to kid himself. He’d step in, loud and awkward, and make Derek’s life easier. Forget offering, by god, he was going to do it anyway. 

 

Stiles rose from his computer chair, not bothering to shut down his laptop before snapping it closed, slipping his feet into his converse, and running out to his Jeep. He drove quickly and to be honest, dangerously, in order to keep his mind busy so he wouldn’t think about what he’d say or how nervous he really was.

 

It seemed way too soon as he pulled up the drive to Derek’s apartment building and started jogging up the stairs. At this point, Stiles slowed. He walked up the last flight of stairs slowly, taking his time moving down the hallway to stand in front of Derek’s door. It was here that he started to really lose his nerve. What on earth was he going to say? ‘Derek, you need help and I’m going to help you.’ God no. ‘Want a hug?’ Oh jesus, what a slap he’d get for that one. Stiles continued to run different opening lines through his head. Before he’d had a chance to settle on one though, the large steel door to the loft opened, revealing a brooding werewolf in sweatpants. Nothing but sweatpants. 

 

“What do you want, Stiles?” Derek asked in an annoyed tone that lacked his usual bite. 

 

For once Stiles was speechless. Partially because he didn’t know how to say what he needed to say, but also because he was staring at an actual adonis that had Stiles’ breath stuck in his throat. 

 

For Stiles, when there are no words, there are actions. He lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck and slamming into his chest as he landed his lips against Derek’s. Derek stumbled back, wrapping his arms around Stiles to steady him as he went slack-jawed in shock, leaving both of Stiles’s lips caressed around Derek’s lower one.

 

This was the point at which Stiles began to panic. Holy shit he was stupid. Why the hell would Derek be okay with Stiles, the annoying, hyperactive bane of his existence, STILES kissing him?!

 

Before Stiles could pull away with what he was sure would be the most extensive red blush he’d ever sported, Derek’s arms tightened with intent as his lips began to move against Stiles.

 

Derek Hale was kissing him back. Holy crap. 

 

Stiles couldn’t help but smile under Derek’s lips as he realized how right he was earlier--Stiles was no good at doing anything quietly. He was good at loud and expressive.

 

And that is exactly what Derek got. And Stiles would make sure that he’d continue to get it for a long time. Forever, maybe. Stiles was okay with forever. 

Apparently, so was Derek.


End file.
